Passage éclair
by dragonichigo
Summary: Alors que Leolio vit le grand amour avec Kurapika, son passé le rattrape, aussi rapide et froudroyant qu'un éclair... un hommage à mon bel oiseau du sud et à moje dusza, pour les remiercer d'avoir marqué la vie de l'auteur que je suis...


**PASSAGE ECLAIR**

* * *

><p>Avez-vous déjà pris le temps de vous poser sur un fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main et de plonger votre regard dans les flammes ? D'essayer, en faisant cela, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au silence qui vous entoure ? Est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé dans votre vie qu'une personne à laquelle vous teniez énormément, qui avait bouleversé entièrement votre vie avant de partir, qui avait disparu, revienne le temps d'un soir vous parlez ? Vous êtes là, dans le sofa face à la cheminée, pitoyable et misérable, en train de vous demander s'il y a un choix à faire maintenant qu'il est de retour, alors que votre tendre moitié dort profondément dans votre lit, non loin de vous. Tout cela est si compliqué, comme la vie en somme, je ne pense pas que la simplicité existe de toute manière parce que sans obstacle, erreur ou épreuve, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu, parce qu'elle serait trop lisse et ennuyante.<p>

Seulement, ce genre de choix je m'en passerais volontiers, si choix il y a. Il était parti, m'avait abandonné sans donner aucunes nouvelles alors qu'il en donnait aux autres sans soucis, vivant sa vie avec celle qui m'avait remplacé et qui était sur le point d'accoucher de jumeaux. Tout lui souriait, une fiancée, une future entreprise encore en projet, une famille, une maison, le soleil et des amis. Tout était parfait dans son monde. Ce que je ne savais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans ma vie après m'avoir lâchement abandonné, c'était qu'il me surveillait de loin, jalousant le fait qu'il y avait un autre homme que lui dans ma vie, qui m'offrait amour, passion et tendresse alors que lui n'était pas là.

Il était là, de nouveau devant mes yeux, timide mais si lui. Fier, décidé. J'étais vraiment heureux de le revoir, de le saluer et de lui parler, lui aussi d'ailleurs était content de me retrouver. Enfin, c'était avant que j'apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé durant le laps de temps passablement long qu'il s'était produit entre la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé et plus tôt dans la soirée. Je devais avouer que d'entendre parler de lui m'avait littéralement chamboulé et tout ce que j'avais construit venait de disparaître en fumée, tout simplement. Sa fiancée avait eu un accident de voiture un mois auparavant et elle a perdu les petits. Le maelstrom d'émotions intenses et violentes ont fait qu'elle le quitta et le laissa seul, mais lui aussi est sur le point de partir. Hébété, je le laissai m'ensevelir sous le poids des nouvelles, mais je crois que les pires de ses paroles étaient qu'il m'aimait toujours, qu'il ne m'avait jamais oublié, mieux : qu'il demandait des nouvelles de loin !, et le pire : que c'était notre dernière conversation pour toujours.

L'homme qui m'avait sorti de mes ténèbres allaient me quitter pour la seconde fois et, malgré le fait que j'aimais passionnément celui qui dormait dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, comme une faible femme, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Il se permettait de revenir, de me balancer ce genre de chose cash pour ensuite repartir comme il était arrivé ? C'était du délire ma parole ! J'avais tant que ça la tête d'un parfait abruti ? Mais derrière toute cette hargne et cette colère, je me sentais triste et malheureux : je ne voulais pas le voir me quitter une dernière fois, pas alors que je venais juste de le retrouver. Etait-ce horrible de vouloir garder un ex-compagnon à ses côtés, qui va mal et que vous adorez, tout en sachant qu'il vous aime et que votre bien-aimé était non loin de vous ? Suis-je mauvais de penser ainsi ? De vouloir le garder, jalousement, pour l'enfermer dans un cocon et prendre soin de lui ? Oui, c'était sûrement malsain… De toute façon, cela ne se produira pas puisqu'il vient de disparaître, de nouveau, pour toujours. Et j'ai mal, comme le jour où il m'avait annoncé notre rupture. Pas moyen de le faire aller mieux, de le retenir ou ne serait-ce que lui arracher la promesse de donner des nouvelles. J'ai dû le laisser s'en aller, les bras ballants, complètement hagard : c'était quoi ce merdier par l'enfer ?

Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant, mon amour, que ce petit oiseau du sud était revenu brièvement dans ma vie, même s'il était au courant du profond attachement que je ressentais pour lui. J'ai réussis à garder bonne figure, mais dès qu'il avait sombré dans le monde de Morphée, j'avais décidé d'élire domicile dans notre salon, à tourner dans tout les sens cette discussion étrange dans ma tête. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus, l'envie de pleurer et de hurler mes poumons me lancinait avec acidité, mais je ne devais surtout pas l'effrayer et encore moins créer un conflit entre nous deux, pas alors que je suis en état de faiblesse intense, pas alors que j'ai besoin de lui et de son amour.

Oh par l'enfer, que tout était si compliqué… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ce cinéma, cette conversation surréaliste ? Pourquoi je me sentais si tourmenté alors que je ne l'aimais plus de cette façon, pas après ce qu'il avait dit ce fameux jour ? Pourquoi… Dois-je renoncer à mon endormis pour partir avec mon tourmenté ? Devais-je tout abandonner pour retrouver ma place à ses côtés ? Mais j'avais déjà une place et elle était avec mon nouvel amour, alors pourquoi toutes ses questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ?… J'avais une envie furieuse de tout quitter et de dormir pour toujours, de m'enfoncer dans un trou de souris et de m'y faire oublier. Je me sentais si mal, des diamants ruisselaient sans cesse sur la soie couleur pêche de ma peau pendant que je sirotais distraitement l'ambre liquide de mon verre. C'était tout simplement surréaliste cette histoire… De toute façon il n'y aura pas de choix puisqu'il est parti, pour toujours, tel un courant d'air, encore une fois… Et ça faisait mal, même si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre…

J'ai mal à la tête et le salon tournoie lentement autour de moi. Je crois que j'ai trop bu ce soir. Pas grave, j'en avais besoin même si je ne me sens pas mieux du tout. Me relevant légèrement vainement mais surtout en vacillant, je finis par éteindre la lumière et partir en direction de notre chambre, le cœur lourd de plomb. Ouvrant la porte, je m'appuie contre la chambranle et le regarde, celui avec qui je suis, celui que j'aime, celui qui est mon présent et mon avenir. Il est si serein et si paisible, si désirable et si… si lui, celui que j'ai appris à aimer, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, celui qui est mon refuge et ma vie. Pas de choix pour l'instant alors je décide de profiter de ce que l'on m'offre pour l'instant avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Souriant légèrement, je masse mon poignet gauche avant de me déshabiller et de m'allonger à côté de mon compagnon, fermant les yeux en me blottissant étroitement contre lui.

Demain sera un autre jour après tout…


End file.
